A standard size-126 film magazine comprises a film supply chamber, a film take-up chamber and an interconnecting bridge portion for guiding a filmstrip from a film roll in the supply chamber over a film exposure window of the bridge portion and onto a take-up spool in the take-up chamber. The take-up spool has a pair of opposite exposed ends at the magazine exterior at least one of which is engaged by a film winding key or the like in a camera to rotate the spool to take up successive exposed frames of the filmstrip.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,261, issued Dec. 2, 1969, discloses a size-126 film magazine that is modified from the standard one to include a battery within the confines of the film roll in the film supply chamber. This arrangement permits the camera to be made relatively compact. The two poles of the battery are engaged by metal ribbon pieces connected to exposed contacts at the magazine exterior. The film magazine is loaded into a camera in a conventional manner, i.e. by sliding it laterally into the camera, to force the exposed contacts against respective electrical contacts in the camera. Power from the battery is used to drive a film transport motor in the camera.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,685, issued Aug. 17, 1982, discloses a camera comprising upper and lower mating housing portions. The camera is made relatively compact by locating a battery fixed to the upper housing portion in a coaxial bore of a film spool supported in the lower housing portion and by locating a film drive motor fixed to the upper housing portion in a coaxial bore of a film take-up spool supported in the lower housing portion. The film drive motor includes a coupling member that is coupled with the film take-up spool at the bottom of its coaxial bore when the motor is inserted into the bore during assembly of the two housing portions together.